Of Secret Boyfriends and Unfortunate Friends
by Kuriyamemez
Summary: The story of Sousuke Yamazaki, the poor unfortunate accidental third wheel. (also where Rin and Nitori can't get enough of each other)


_AN: I haven't been feeling so confident in my writing lately, but I forced myself to upload this story, any kind of criticism is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Ever since Sousuke had so much step a foot inside Samezuka Academy an uneasy feeling that Rin was hiding something perturbed his mind. Of course Rin was happy that he finally came back from Tokyo as he was, after all he hasn't seen he best friend from primary school in nearly a decade but there was something. Something about Rin and the sweet grey-haired boy that followed him around like his own shadow that had Sousuke suspicious.

Rin has told him about Nitori, his lithe structured but bubbly kouhai. In fact, Rin mentions him in every conversation causing Sousuke never forget his name. _It isn't weird to talk about your friends_ Sousuke reminded himself, but it was_ how_ Rin talked about Nitori and how he looked at him as if he was best thing that ever happened to him _was_ odd.

On one particular hot night, Sousuke woke up sweating.

_Damn Rin, probably forgot to turn on the air conditioning._

Sousuke quietly shuffled around on his bunk, rising up in a slow manner making sure not to wake up Rin below (although he should, he knows how sweaty he gets when he's sleeping). His aimed to go to the bathroom, splash some cold water on face then turn on the AC but just as soon he's was going to attempt to climb down the short wooden ladder he heard whispering, then a short fit of giggling, then a voice that sounded like it belonged to Rin's shushing someone.

Well at least he could rule out a break in.

With caution, he looked below him to find none other than Nitori cuddled up in Rin's embrace on his bunk. The two were speaking in hushed tones while snuggling against each other. Admittedly, it was a cute sight, but Sousuke couldn't help to feel a pang a betrayal. Rin was his _best friend_, they weren't suppose to hide anything from each other. He knew about Rin's preference leaning towards boys, remembering how he turned down all those poor hopeful girls with ease, but still, he could at least told him had a boyfriend. Holding in a sigh, he flopped back onto is bunk with a soft thud; knowing that he's probably not going to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning a very irritated (and slightly damp) Sousuke woke up with a full intention to make a beeline for the showers. It was still pretty early in the morning, so he might be one of the only ones there save for one or two people. He put on a tank and some athletic shorts and made way for the shower stalls. He was ready to start his daily routine once he got in, thats is until, a sudden loud gasp was heard followed by a muffled shout. The sound resonated throughout the room, impossible for him not to ignore, however there was something about the tone that didn't sit right with him.

_Erotic?_

Out of pure curiosity he inched his way noiselessly to the source of noise into the showers, closer to the end of the stalls and _holy shit_.

To find the sight of two people fucking is embarrassing itself, to find your own best friend fucking their boyfriend is in a whole other ballpark, which is why of course Sousuke nearly went into cardiac arrest seeing such a sight. Rin was fucking the bright blue-eyed male right into the shower wall. The younger boy seemed to be clinging on to Rin for dear life as each thrust seemed to send him to heaven and back.

"R-rin senpai!" Nitori whimpered barely catching his breath.

"Shhh, no need for senpai just call me Rin," he placed a sweet passionate kiss on Nitori's lips that was broken off by the sound of his moans and pants, that appeared to be getting louder each unbearable second.

Sousuke could already feel his member growing humiliating hard, he dashed out of the scene as fast as his legs can carry, slipping out the room. It's not like they could hear him at this point anyway, the wanton moans and grunts could tell.

Once Sousuke got into his dorm room, red-faced and even more sweaty than he was before he wasted no moment to collapse on his bunk, willing down his erection. Should he tell Rin what he saw? Should he confront him about his relationship with Nitori? Should he even speak to him? If anything he knew what to do, it was to definitely ask someone to switch dorm rooms with him.


End file.
